


Grading Essays

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair is grading essays





	Grading Essays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'pain'

Jim was often hard pressed to keep from laughing outright at Blair's muttered comments as he graded essays. Sometimes they were approving, though more often they were along the lines of 'Do you ever listen? Do you ever read the assigned chapter? Have you even bought the book?'

"You ever think you might be setting them themes they mightn't find all that interesting?" he asked, grinning.

Blair glared at him. "If they aren't interested, why are they taking anthropology?" he demanded impatiently. "Really, Jim - sometimes you're as much of a blasted pain in the neck as some of these idiots!"


End file.
